This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BC8.3’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented, commercial variety known as ‘Nizza’ (seed parent) to the inventor, and an unpatented, commercial variety known as ‘Messalina’ (pollen parent) to the inventor. The variety ‘BC8.3’ is similar to the pollen parent ‘Messalina’ which also has relatively large sepalous florets that ring and almost hide all of the non-sepalous florets in the center of the panicle. In comparison, the seed parent ‘Nizza’ has fewer sepalous florets than either ‘BC8.3’ or ‘Messalina’. Both ‘Messalina’ and ‘Nizza’ differ from the new variety ‘BC8.3’ in that they have corrugated sepals and florets that are cup-shaped at maturity, while the sepals of the new variety ‘BC8.3’ are flat and spreading.
The variety ‘BC8.3’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively large sepalous florets that ring and almost hide all of the non-sepalous florets in the center of the panicle, attractive sepal pigmentation, grows well under commercial conditions, and stems that branch easily and are relatively strong. This combination of characteristics makes the plant ideal for commercial production as an ornamental potted plant. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties. The new variety was grown alongside the commercial variety known as ‘Venedig’ (grown as a pink variety) to the inventor, which may be an alias for the patented variety ‘Venice Raven’—U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,928, as a control.
TABLE 1Currently PatentCurrently PatentPending Variety Pending Variety‘BC8.3’BCHY-07.013’-(13/986,180)(13/986,181)Leaf size10 cm × 16 cm9 cm × 16.5 cmPlant height15″ in 6″ pot.18″ in 6″ pot.Stem strengthStems are relatively strong.Stems are relatively strong.SepalUpper side of sepals is Upper side ofPigmentationR.H.S. 73 A sepals is R.H.S. (red-purple group)61 B (red-purple group);in center and marginsUnder side of sepalsof sepals are R.H.S.is R.H.S. 70 C (red-56 A (red group).purple group).Sepalous 70 mm65 mmFloret SizeCommerical variety Currently Patent‘Venedig’ which mayPending Varietybe U.S. Plant Pat. No.New Variety ‘BC7.12’10,928 ‘Venice Raven’(13/986,047)Grown without aluminumLeaf size9 cm × 16.5 cmUnknownPlant height17″ in 6″ pot.12″ in 6″ pot - observedcontrols grown alongsidenew variety.Stem strengthStems are strong.Strong - observed controlsgrown alongside new varietySepalUpper side of sepalsUpper side of sepals isPigmentationis R.H.S. 67 A (red-purpleR.H.S. 74 C (red-group); Under side of sepalspurple group). Under sideis R.H.S. 68 A (red-of sepals is R.H.S. purple group).75 B (purple group) ob-served controls grownalongside new variety.Sepalous 60 mm50 mm - observed controlsFloret Sizegrown alongside new variety
The new cultivar ‘BC8.3’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BC8.3’ remains firmly fixed.